


Bait

by ClockworkCourier



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Grinding, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier
Summary: “Maybe we’re doing this wrong,” Akira said, watching two club goers unabashedly making out nearby. “I mean, if he is here, maybe we just–” His eyes widened.Ryo looked up at him with one eyebrow quirked as he sipped his drink. “Hmm?”Bait.They needed better bait for a hedonistic demon. Akira grinned at the thought and seized Ryo’s free wrist. “Come on,” he said. “I have a plan.”





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> [liferockingitout:](https://liferockingitout.tumblr.com/)
> 
> dmcb idea: ryo and akira go to a club to hunt down a demon, grinding happens
> 
> Or; why do I keep writing fics where Akira feels awkward at a nightclub? Why are there so many demons in nightclubs? 
> 
> (Pls have this teeny tiny fic because it was fun af to write. I promise I'll write something meaningful eventually.)

Even Akira knew that fighting a demon on top of a glass-enclosed Roppongi Hills skyscraper was the  _farthest_  thing from a good idea. No matter where he looked, the club was a smashable, flammable, explosive thing. It didn’t help that its current lobby centerpiece was a well-balanced pyramid of martini glasses overflowing with pink champagne. Just the sight of it was enough to make him itchy.

Ryo had insisted. The club, loftily named  _Olympia_ , was the prime location of a particularly hedonistic demon named Nybras, who sidelined as a human publicist. Akira didn’t know all the particulars, but he knew that Ryo was certain of Nybras’ location. The longer they stayed in Olympia, the more manic he was becoming.

But Nybras hadn’t appeared just yet. Olympia was still glittering in the night, a multicolored beacon on the Roppongi skyline. The dancers were still going, not heeding any possible danger. The only glass that had shattered since they had arrived had been a wine glass that a clumsy bar patron had dropped and giggled over. As far as red flags went, Akira hadn’t seen a single one.

Ryo had chosen a sequestered corner of the club as his station. It wasn’t close enough to the DJ booth that the two of them were in any danger of being deafened by whatever sort of dubstep monstrosity the neon-haired girl at the turntables had unleashed. He had selected a booth that was wisely not near any window, and far away enough from the bar that Nybras and his minions would have to make a concerted attempt to throw the huge selection of top shelf drinks at them. It was safe. In fact, it was a little  _too_  safe.

“He’s not here,” Akira said matter-of-factly, stirring his untouched drink with a too-tiny steel straw. Ryo had paid way too much money for a drink that tasted like diesel fuel. 

“He is. Just wait,” Ryo replied loftily. He hadn’t hesitated with his own drink, some kind of fruity cocktail in a tall, thin glass. It was already halfway gone. 

But the song changed and Ryo finished his drink. The song changed again. Ryo bought something else in a different radioactive shade and got halfway through that as well. By that point, the atmosphere in the club had gone from excitable to electric, but little else had changed. The biggest difference was that all of the ice cubes in Akira’s drink had melted.

“Maybe we’re doing this wrong,” Akira said, watching two club goers unabashedly making out nearby. “I mean, if he  _is_  here, maybe we just–” His eyes widened.

Ryo looked up at him with one eyebrow quirked as he sipped his drink. “Hmm?”

 _Bait._ They needed better bait for a hedonistic demon. Akira grinned at the thought and seized Ryo’s free wrist. “Come on,” he said. “I have a plan.”

It was a bit of a table-turner, with Akira having the brilliant plan (or, close to brilliant) and Ryo being dragged along for the ride. But if anything, Akira now had a better honed sense for what demons wanted. When Amon was close to the surface, he thrived best on carnage. A demon who centered on pleasure and lust would want just that. His power would be greatest when the atmosphere was as he wanted it.

Akira led them to the edge of the dance floor. He took a moment to observe the dancers (grinding and kissing with tongues tracing teeth and putting their hands  _everywhere_ ) and the music (low, heavy bass and dark-toned). Even the lighting was getting darker and more primal, relying on the natural darkness of the night and filling in the gaps with beams of red and orange like firelight. If there was ever a time to draw Nybras out, this was it.

There wasn’t time to apologize, and there wouldn’t be until after the potential fight. Akira just pulled Ryo into the fore with him, sliding and feeling his way through the crowd to the heart of it. When he felt like he was in the right place, he practically pulled Ryo into him.

“Akira–” Ryo breathed out, as close to surprised as he could get.

“ _Dance,”_ Akira ordered. “He won’t show up unless we do.”

If Ryo was going to protest, the need to do so didn’t last very long. Whatever he saw in Akira’s face was enough to shut him up, and even cause the corner of his mouth to tilt up. “If you insist,” he said, but it didn’t sound like an enormous sacrifice. 

The fact that Akira hadn’t really danced before didn’t seem to matter. Ryo definitely  _had_ , and what tempo he set, Akira dutifully followed. They needed to blend in, to add to whatever bizarre ritual offering Nybras desired. It wasn’t the kind of dancing best friends did, considering how Ryo’s arms locked around the back of his neck, or the way his hips pressed close to Akira’s, with only layers of white polyester and black denim separating them. It should have been something Akira was more resistant to fall into, something he wouldn’t enjoy as much as he did, but the club’s atmosphere and undoubtedly Nybras’ influence had to have something to do with it. He found himself closer to Ryo than he had ever been before, practically nose to nose with him, hearing only the rumble of the bass and the heavy breathing of the two of them combined.

Ryo’s eyes were eclipsed black, with blue just on the edge. He didn’t look away from Akira for a second, even going as far as gripping the back of Akira’s hair to hold his gaze in place. Not that Akira wanted to look away, since it wasn’t some kind of poetic exaggeration to say he looked  _fucking incredible._  The lights played on his hair, on his skin, on the fabric of his shirt. They practically danced on his shoulders, glittered in his eyes, worshiped every perfect edge of his body. In his sane thoughts, Akira would never have thought anything like that about Ryo, but something in club was taking his mind in the total opposite direction.

Akira wasn’t helping his own case. His body felt magnetized to every movement Ryo made. Every roll of his hips, every brush of his thigh, even the fingers gripping his hair. It all felt  _right,_  like the laws of nature and science had put the two of them their at that time, in that place, and it was meant to be. He was meant to have Ryo in his arms, to be this close to him.

 _Closer,_  some primal, instictual part of him demanded.  _Closer._

He leaned in, watching Ryo watch him back. Closer and closer. Just close enough to–

A glass shattered. A woman screamed. The unmistakable sound of an entire pyramid of martini glasses being upended shrieked over the bass.

Ryo smiled, pressed close enough that Akira couldn’t tell which pulse he was feeling was his own. “Time to work,” he said, and pulled away from Akira to pull a pistol and his camera out from under his shirt.

“ _Damnit,_ ” Akira snarled to no one in particular as Amon began burning to life under his skin. At the very least, he could use his disappointment as fuel to make this fight  _very_  short.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://radiojamming.tumblr.com)


End file.
